Jagged Stone
|affiliations = Chloé Bourgeois (status unknown) |pets = Fang |weapons = His guitar (as a villain) Seafood club (as Kung Food's minion) |first = Darkblade |latest = Captain Hardrock |likes = Music His fans Playing with Fang |residence = Le Grand Paris (while he is in Paris, France) |dislikes = Obsessive fans Vincent Aza XY |full name = Jagged Stone |aliases = JagHe is called this by Bob Roth in "Guitar Villain" RaggedHe is called this by XY in "Guitar Villain" JaggedHe is called this by Pixelator in “Pixelator” |supervillain identity = Guitar Villain |friends = Marinette Dupain-Cheng Penny Rolling |relatives = Unnamed mother |enemies = XY (status unknown) Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly)}} is a popular rock star. In "Guitar Villain", after he is insulted on television by XY, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Guitar Villain, a guitar-playing supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Jagged Stone is tall with pale green eyes. He has black hair with dyed purple tips, a black beard, and a mustache which connects with his beard. His eyebrows are black and split in two at the sides. Civilian attire He wears heavy, dark eye shadow and eyeliner. His outfit includes a sparkly black jacket with yellow accents and yellow epaulets. His pants are yellow with black vertical stripes, similar to a bee. He wears lacy, black fingerless gloves on both hands. His shoes are black heeled boots with a design on the soles. Around his neck is a necklace comprised of two golden wings with a pendant of a skull in between the wings. As Guitar Villain Guitar Villain's hair is in long dreadlocks and is light pink with a darker shade of pink at the tips. On his face, he has black shiny face paint around his eyes, and his eyes are blue. He wears a dark gray sleeved top with pointed edges over the shoulders, a turtleneck collar, and a vertical yellow leaf shape on each side of the front. His sleeves underneath the top are purple with a black fishnet pattern. He has a dark gray belt with purple spikes, and his pants are dark gray with yellow flame designs from his upper legs to his knees. His gloves and boots are dark gray with two purple spikes attached to each one, the backs of his hands and the front of his feet. His guitar is shiny and purple with two black pointed tips on the soundboard. Personality Jagged Stone is wild, proud, and expressive. When he isn't on-screen or performing, he is relaxed and natural. But he prefers exciting things, like owning a crocodile for a pet, and he likes getting lots of attention, especially from his fans, as long as they give him enough space. He gets bored if nothing interesting is going on, and he doesn't like losing attention. However, while he likes being noticed, he believes that the most important thing about music is expressing himself, not the fame and fortune that comes with it. He is usually kind toward others, even being quite patient with the people he truly likes, but if he feels like he is being wronged by someone, he stands up for his beliefs and isn't afraid to get into heated disagreements with them. As Guitar Villain, he is even wilder and crazier, and will express rage towards people he dislikes. He wants to make XY pay for insulting him, and he enjoys using his powers to make people rock out to his music, or in some cases to make them suffer. Abilities As a civilian Jagged Stone is an accomplished singer and guitar player. As seen in "Pixelator", he is also skilled at playing the piano. While under the control of Kung Food in the episode of the same name, Jagged is capable of proficiently wielding a large club made of seafood. As Guitar Villain GV_lq_(321).png|Guitar Villain using "Rock and Rip, Baby!" GV_lq_(361).png|Civilians dancing because of the purple wave. GV_lq_(736).png|Guitar Villain using his "Awesome Solo" against Cat Noir. GV_lq_(593).png|Guitar Villain using his "Ultimate Solo." GV_lq_(385).png|Fang flying and firing green smoke. Guitar Villain uses his guitar, which is the akumatized object, as his weapon. He is able to shoot energy waves of weaponized sound from his guitar, which have different powers according to the chord he plays: * The purple wave, which he calls the "Rock and Rip, Baby!", causes those it hits to begin to dance uncontrollably and shout like they're at a rock and roll concert. This wave even works on animals and non-living things, such as cars. * The orange wave, which he calls the "Awesome Solo," is a concussive blast, able to destroy things and injure people, and is powerful enough to crack solid stone. * The green wave, which he calls the "Ultimate Solo," can cause tremendous earthquakes. He also uses it as a melee weapon when fighting with Cat Noir. A connected aspect to Guitar Villain is that Fang is transformed into a dragon by his akumatization. Fang can fly, and he can shoot blasts of green smoke at enemies. Guitar Villain also uses him to transport him anywhere and to protect him from the superheroes. Relationships Fang Jagged Stone loves his pet alligator dearly, treating him like a dog. He pets and grooms him, and he takes him with him using a leash. Very knowledgeable on his crocodile, Jagged doesn't appreciate it when people don't understand Fang's needs and requirements, including André Bourgeois. When Fang is pixelated by Pixelator in the episode of the same name, Jagged is horrified, calling out for Fang. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Jagged Stone is impressed with Marinette's artistic abilities. He loves the glasses that she makes for him in "Pixelator", and he requests for her to make the cover for his new album with faith that she'll create it to reflect his personality and style. When Marinette turns up with a cover based off of Bob Roth's demands, he isn't upset at her, and he gives her another chance to make it. With Marinette's final product, he is very pleased, grateful for her work and dedication to his style. Jagged also highly appreciates Ladybug. In "Pixelator", after Ladybug saves him from the titular character, he dedicates an entire song to her out of gratitude. Despite this, he doesn't like Ladybug enough to appreciate her taking attention away from him during his interview. In Butler Jean's flashback in "Antibug", Jagged Stone is pleasantly surprised when he sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug and mistakes her for the superheroine. Immediately afterwards, he notices the difference between Ladybug and Chloé's hair. Chloé Bourgeois In "Darkblade", Jagged Stone gets hired by André to give signed CDs to Chloé's friends in order to help Chloé become class president at Collège Françoise Dupont. He appears very bored with the event. Also, when he realizes Chloé is dressed up as Ladybug in "Antibug", he is displeased, but when Chloé gets his by her yo-yo's string, it amuses him. Penny Rolling Jagged Stone has trust in Penny's judgement. When complicated circumstances arise, they can quickly agree on how to make the best of the situation at hand. Penny always makes sure that Jagged is satisfied and not bothered, and takes care of things for him when he is either busy or unavailable by any means. Bob Roth Jagged Stone is annoyed with Bob's bossy and opinionated attitude, and dislikes his ideas of a duet with XY and an album cover based off of XY's style. If Bob does something Jagged doesn't agree with, he confidently fights back, by using Fang to threaten him or by reminding him that any other record company would be happy to publish him. Vincent Aza Vincent's obsessive fan nature disturbs and annoys Jagged Stone. Not seeing Vincent as a friend, Jagged doesn't want anything to do with Vincent and wishes for Vincent to leave him alone. When Vincent is akumatized as Pixelator, Jagged is terrified of him, but when people's lives are on the line and it gives him an opportunity to make an appearance to his fans, Jagged boldly goes out of hiding and distracts Pixelator by allowing him to take his picture. XY Jagged Stone has a deep disliking of XY and his music. He doesn't consider him a real musician, and is deeply offended when XY calls him "uncool" and a "dinosaur." As Guitar Villain, he is very malicious towards XY, wanting to make him suffer for his insults and considering himself better than Jagged. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Jagged Stone is the favorite rock star of both Marinette and Adrien.Episode "Guitar Villain" * In the French dub, Jagged Stone has an American accent. ** Jagged's voice actor in the French version, Matthew Géczy, is American in real life.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/695233941750571009 * Jagged Stone's name is a pun on the music genre "hard rock."https://www.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/673217943719780352 ** Penny and Jagged's last names are a reference to the rock band The Rolling Stones. * Jagged Stone's villain name, Guitar Villain, is a pun on "Guitar Hero," a title that, in France, is given to expert guitar players. ** It could also reference the video game Guitar Hero. * He likes the smell of leather and sweat. * As seen on Vincent Aza’s shirt in "Pixelator", Jagged Stone has toured in London, Paris, Oslo, Amsterdam, Barcelona, Porto, Bern, Rome, Berlin, Oslo, Helsinki, Seoul, and Tokyo. * Guitar Villain’s hairstyle is similar to that of Drago Bludvist, the main antagonist of How To Train Your Dragon 2. Coincidently, both have dragon allies, Fang and Drago’s Bewilderbeast. de:Jagged Stone es:Jagged Stone ru:Джаггед Стоун pl:Jagged Stone fr:Jagged Stone pt-br:Jagged Stone Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains